Unknown Heritage
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: James and Lily come home after going out on Halloween and find their house destroyed and Peter on the ground. James kills Peter and unlocks a Heritage he as forgotten about.
1. Chapter 1

At the insistence of Lily, the Potters went out for Halloween. James asked their secret-keeper, Peter, to baby-sit Harry while they were out. Once Peter found out he told his master right away. Voldemort came on Halloween to kill Harry but for some reason the curse bounced back at him and destroyed him along with half of the house.

James who felt the wards around their house fall told Lily and rushed back home. When they got there, they saw a green light and then an explosion that took out half of their home. They rushed home and saw Harry on the ground crying and Peter off to the side whimpering. Lily ran over to Harry and picked him up and tried to calm him down. James walked over to Peter and took out his wand and pointed it at saying "How dare you betray us Peter"

"Avada Kedavra" shouted James his wand pointed at Peter

The green jet of light hit Peter who instantly died. Right after he died James dropped his wand clutching his head in pain. Lily, who after calmed down Harry, notice this and ran over to him, asking "What's the matter James"

After a few moments the pain subsides and James lets go of his head and opens his eyes. In which Lily gasps exclaiming "James, your eyes, their different"

"_Could it be" thought James_

"What do they look like" asked James

"Your eyes are red and the pupil looks like a tri-bladed wheel" said Lily

"The Mangekyo Sharingan" whispered James

"The only way to receive it is to kill you best friend" he whispered again looking at Peter's dead body on the floor

He ran over to a mirror that wasn't broken in the explosion and looked in it seeing the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning back at him. "I wonder if I have the regular Sharingan as well" he wondered out loud

He concentrated a little and the tri-bladed wheel became three tomoe. "I do have it" he laughed

"Let's see if I remember any jutsu" he wondered out loud

James put his hands together in a hand seal and in a puff of smoke, he transformed in Severus Snape. Just then Sirius and Remus burst into the house with their wands drawn. In there they saw Lily holding Harry looking wide eyed at Snape who was in front of a mirror and Peter on the floor not moving. "What the hell are you doing here Snape" yelled Sirius pointing his wand at him

"_This is a too good of an opportunity to pass up" thought James_

"I was here to kill a traitor" said Severus

"You mean Peter" asked Remus

"Yes" said Severus smirking

"Reducto" yelled Sirius

A red beam of light came out of his wand and hit something causing smoke to appear. When it cleared there was a splintered log on the floor. "Aww, Padfoot, what did that log ever do to you" said James who was near Remus

"James" Remus exclaimed

"The one and only" said James

"Where did Snape go" asked Sirius

"He's…" began James as there was a puff of smoke

"Right here" finished Severus when the smoke cleared

"How the hell did you do that" yelled Sirius

There was another puff of smoke and this time Minerva McGonagall appeared saying "Watch you language Mr. Black and raise your hand when you to ask a question. Twenty points from Gryffindor"

There was another puff of smoke and Albus Dumbledore appeared this time saying "Now Minerva, don't you think that is a little unfair"

McGonagall appeared again saying "No, these boys need to learn discipline"

James changed back and started laughing at the look on everybody's faces. Remus was the first one to come back from his shock and asked "So you killed Peter"

"Yes" sighed James

"Why" asked Remus

"Because he was our Secret-keeper and betrayed us to Voldemort" said James

"So what do we do with Peter now" asked Sirius

"I will take care of that" said James

James formed some hand signs and shouted "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" shooting a large fireball out of his mouth incinerating Peter's body

"I still got it" he said

"Are you ever going to explain how you do that" asked Remus

"I will explain everything when we get to Professor Dumbledore's office" said James

"Sirius, Remus, I want you to go though the house pack up everything that is salvageable" he said

"Where are we going James" asked Lily who finally broken out of her stupor

"To the village where I was born" said James

_Professor Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore was busying doing paperwork when four people came shooting out of his Floo. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, What are you doing here" asked Dumbledore

"Voldemort tried to kill Harry tonight, but it backfired and destroyed him. So I am taking my family to live in Konoha" said James

"This is good news that Voldemort is gone, but how will you get there? I thought you never activated it before you left" asked Dumbledore

"I killed Peter because he betrayed us to Voldemort" said James

"Ahh, now I see" said Dumbledore

"Are any of you going to explain what the hell is going on" yelled Sirius

"You haven't told them yet James" asked Dumbledore

"I was waiting until we got here to tell them" said James

"Have any of you ever heard of the Shinobi continent" he asked

"I think pass over it once, but it said it was only a myth" said Lily

"It's no myth since that was where I was born" said James

"And the place we are going to live since nobody will be able to find us there" he said

"So why didn't we go there in the first place" yelled Lily

"Because we couldn't" said James

"What do you mean" asked Lily

"You see, the entire continent is surrounded by a powerful ward. The only way to get into the ward is proving you belong there or with someone who belongs there" said James

"So how are going to get though it now" asked Lily

"With this" said James pointing to his eyes activating his Sharingan

"This is the kekkei genkai of my mother's clan, the Sharingan" he said

"How were you born on a continent everyone thinks is a myth" asked Remus

"You see my father found out about the Shinobi continent deep within some ancient archives and went to investigate" said James

"But how did he get in" asked Sirius

"I don't know, all he told me was he got in" said James

"During his journey around the continent, he came across Konoha, the strongest of the five shinobi nations. It was there he met my mother and fell in love with her. She was a member of the Uchiha clan and they are just as bad as the pureblood families. At first her father, the head of the clan, didn't approve of their relationship. But once he found out about our status in the magical world he approved it and they were married" he continued

"A few years later they had a baby, me. I grew up like any other child from a clan. I was trained to be a shinobi since I could walk. On my eleventh birthday Fawkes showed up with my Hogwarts letter. After my parents talked it over they decided to move back to the magical world for me to attend Hogwarts since I wasn't doing that good in the Shinobi Academy and haven't even activated my Sharingan yet" he finished

"Why are you remember all this now" asked Remus

"Yeah, when I met you on the train you seemed like all the other kids from pureblood families" said Sirius

"I mean our pranks would have been so much easier with those tricks you pulled back at the house" he continued

"I don't know. Maybe activating my Sharingan unlocked all my memories from Konoha that my parents must have sealed away" said James

"What are we going to do when we get there" asked Lily

"Well, when Harry gets old enough, he will start training to be a shinobi" said James

"What, Why" yelled Lily

"You know the prophecy, Voldemort is not dead and Harry is the one who has to kill him. Why do you think I was so good at Quidditch and such a good dueler? Even thou I don't remember it, my body remembered all the physical training and chakra control I did" said James

"Is that what they call magic" asked Remus

"Yes" said James

"And who knows, maybe Harry will do much better than me at the Shinobi academy and might even activate his Sharingan before he comes here" he continued

"Alright, when do we leave" asked Sirius

"Sorry, but you and Remus can't come" said James

"Why" yelled Sirius

"Because this will be like the Fidelius Charm, meaning we can't let anyone know. Your disappearance might raise suspicions" said Dumbledore

"Alright" said Sirius sighing

"So when are we going to go" asked Lily

"Tomorrow morning" said James

_Tomorrow morning_

_Pacific coast boat dock_

James and Lily walked into a shack next to a boat dock and James asked "I would like three tickets to the Shinobi continent please? Two adults and one child"

"Do you have proof you can pass the barrier" asked the clerk

James activated his Sharingan and the clerk said "Ahh, the Sharingan, who is coming with you"

"My wife and son" said James

"Where are you going" asked the clerk

"Konoha" said James

"Alright then, this portkey will take you a few miles from Konoha once you pass the barrier" said the clerk handing James a rusted pipe

"Thank you" said James accepting it

"Just hand this to the driver" said the clerk handing him a slip of paper

"Alright" said James taking the paper

They go outside to the boat and hand the driver the slip of paper who read it and said "Ahh, going back home I see"

"Yes" said James

"Well hop on board and we will be on our way" said the boat driver

James and Lily got on board and the boat took off towards the barrier. A couple of hours later the boat driver said "We are approaching the barrier, activate you Kekkei Genkai and make sure you all are holding onto the portkey"

James activated his Sharingan and took the portkey out and Lily grabbed onto it with one of Harry's hands. They passed though the barrier safely and disappeared.

_A couple of miles from Konoha_

James and Lily landed with a thump just a few miles from Konoha as the portkey disappeared. "Well we're here" said James

"In the middle of a forest" asked Lily after checking to see if Harry was ok after their landing

"Yep, that is why it is called the village hidden in the leaves" said James

After that, they proceed on their way to Konoha. An hour later they reached the gates and Lily saw two guards dressed in armor and wearing masks over their faces with swords strapped to their backs. One of them stepped forward and stated "State your name and purpose of visit"

"My name is James Potter and I have brought my family to asked the Hokage about becoming citizens of Konoha" said James

"You may enter, just head straight down the road to reach the Hokage tower" said the other guard

"Thank you" said James as he and Lily walked though the gates

Once though the gates Lily asked "Who were those men?"

"Those were ANBU, the villages' most elite shinobi" said James

As they were walking towards the tower James looked at the Hokage monument and saw four faces on it and said out loud "Wow, Minato really did it"

"What are you talking about James" asked Lily

"See those faces carved into the cliff; they were all the leaders of the village. The first two, the Shodaime and the Nidaime created the village, and then there is the Sandaime who was the leader when I left. The last one is the Yondaime who I remember as a hyperactive kid that went around yelling how he would be Hokage someday" explained James

After that they reached the tower and went inside. They went up to the top floor and the secretary let them in. Once inside James said "Hey…"

He looked at the old man at the desk exclaimed "Sarutobi-sama what are you doing here, I thought Minato was the Hokage now since his face was on the Hokage monument"

"Unfortunately he died to defeat Kyubi when it attacked the village last year" said Sarutobi

"Oh" said James sadden

"Now who are you" asked Sarutobi

"You don't remember me, it's me, James Potter" said James

"Is that really you James" asked Sarutobi

"Yep" said James

"So I guess you activated it then. So who is this with you" asked Sarutobi

"This is my beautiful wife Lily and our son Harry" said James

"So I guess you came to live here correct" asked Sarutobi

"Yes" said James

"I will summon Fugaku then" said Sarutobi

"He's the Clan head now" asked James

"Yes" said Sarutobi

Some time later Fugaku came storming in asking "What do you want Hokage-sama"

"A relative of your showed up and asked to live on the Uchiha estate" said Sarutobi

"Who" asked Fugaku

"Hello Fugaku" said James

"You" yelled Fugaku

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with my disgrace of a sister since you could never activate your Sharingan" he continued

James just smirked and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan as Fugaku gasped "The Mangekyo, but how"

"One of my best friends betrayed me to my enemy who tried to kill my son. It backed-fired and killed him instead and when I got home I found my house destroyed and my friend on the ground. So I killed him and got it" said James

"Even if you have the Mangekyo, I still won't let you on the Uchiha estate" said Fugaku

"_Damn, I didn't want to use this. But I guess I have to" thought James_

"You know Fugaku; my son here is the only one to ever survive a technique that instantly kills you when you get him by it. Just think, if he can do that at one year old, who knows what he could do when properly trained" said James

After Fugaku thought it over he said "Fine, you can stay, but your son better as good as you say he is"

"He is" said James

"If that is all, I will be leaving" said Fugaku leaving

After he left Lily yelled "Why did you do that"

"My cousin is just like all the pureblood families back home. All they care about is money and power" said James


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to risingsundynasty for your review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven years later

James and his family lived on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound and had a relatively normal life for living in a shinobi village until one day a knock came at the door. James went to answer it and was surprise to see Itachi at the door. "Itachi what are you doing here" asked James

"I need to talk to you James, it's urgent" said Itachi

"Alright come in and let's talk" said James

"Thanks" said Itachi as he came in

They walked into the sitting room and Itachi asked "Can you make sure no one can hear us"

"Sure" said James taking out his wand and soundproofed the room

"Now what is this all about" he asked

"Well I just had a meeting with my father and he ordered me to kill Shisui to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan" said Itachi

"WHAT" screamed James

"That's not all, once I get it, he plans to attack the Hokage and the Hyuga clan and kill them off to take over Konoha" said Itachi

"Fugaku has finally lost it. I knew he was power hungry, but I didn't think he would go that far" exclaimed James

"Does anyone else know about this" he asked

"No, he was going to propose his plans to the clan after I got the Mangekyo" said Itachi

"Then you will have to kill him before he convinces anyone else to join him" said James

"But how could I do it without it pointing to me" asked Itachi

"With this" said James taking out his wand

"Your wand, but if anyone see it, it will be directly connected back to you" said Itachi

"True, but no one will see it" said James

"What are you talking about" asked Itachi

"Since Harry is doing so much better in the Shinobi academy than I ever did and even activated his Sharingan as well. I knew he would want to come back to Konoha after going to Hogwarts. So I been trying to come up with a way for Harry to use magic without anyone knowing and came up with a way to do it" said James

"Like this" said James as he put his wand up the sleeve of his shirt

"Accio" he shouted pointing his hand a book on the other side of the room and came zooming into his hand

"How did you do that" asked Itachi

"Well I figured out that if I surround my wand with my chakra and do the wand movement with my arm the wand shoots out the spell" said James

"Interesting, enemy shinobi will think that they are all some sort of clan seal-less jutsu" said Itachi

"Exactly, so here" said James handing Itachi his wand

"But what should I do with it" asked Itachi

"Well just surround it with your chakra, point it at Fugaku and say Avada Kedavra. But you should try to get close to him since spells are less powerful when you are using another person's wand" said James

"Thanks, I will bring Sasuke over before I do it so he won't accidentally see it" said Itachi

"Alright see you then" said James as they got up and left

_A few days later_

A knock came at the door and Lily went and answered it and saw Itachi and Sasuke standing there. "Hello Itachi, Sasuke, how are you doing today" asked Lily

"We're doing fine. I just brought Sasuke over for a little bit to visit Harry" said Itachi

"That's nice, Harry is in the backyard if you want to join him Sasuke" said Lily

"Thank you, bye Itachi see you later" said Sasuke going into the house

"Have fun. I will be by later to pick him up" said Itachi

"Alright then, see you later" said Lily as she shut the door

Sasuke went out back and say Harry training and went over and said hi to him. "Hi Harry" said Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here" asked Harry

"Well my brother dropped me off for a little bit while he had something to do" said Sasuke

"So what do you want to do" asked Harry

"I was wondering if you could help my activate my Sharingan" asked Sasuke

"Why are you asking me? Wouldn't Itachi be a better person to ask since he activated his at a early age" asked Harry

"Well Itachi was already a genin when he activated his in the field. But you activated yours while you are still in the academy" said Sasuke

"Oh yeah, like I really like the way mine activated. Waking up from a nightmare about a guy that tried to kill me as a baby" said Harry

"Ohh" said Sasuke sadly

"But I do have an idea that might help" said Harry with a evil smirk

"What" exclaimed Sasuke

Harry threw a kunai at Sasuke who dodged it yelling "What was that for"

"Well, the Sharingan usually activated in a life or death situation. So I going to put you in that" said Harry throwing some more kunai along with some shuriken

"_Maybe this was a bad idea after all" thought Sasuke __as continued to dodge more kunai and shuriken thrown by Harry_

Inside the Uchiha's main house Itachi made it to his father's study and went inside. "Ahh, Itachi, I see you are back. Did you get it" asked Fugaku

"No but you are. Avada Kedavra" shouted Itachi pointing his arm at Fugaku

The green jet of light hit Fugaku before he could dodge and slumped over dead on his desk. Itachi left his father's study without anyone knowing he was there. Fugaku's death was discovered a few hours later when one of the Uchiha police officers came into give his report.

Itachi went back to James' house and gave James back his wand. "Thanks" said Itachi

"So I'm guessing it worked" asked James

"Yes" said Itachi

"That's good, now you or your mother can lead the clan in the right direction" said James

"Where's Sasuke" asked Itachi

"He's out back with Harry. They are trying to activate his Sharingan by throwing kunai and shuriken at each other" said James

"I'm surprised Harry's activated that early" said Itachi as they walked toward the backyard

"I was surprised too when we went in there after hearing him scream and saw the Sharingan spinning in his eyes" said James as they reached the door to the backyard

Itachi opened the door and stuck out his yelling "Sasuke its time to go home"

"Alright" Sasuke yelled back

"Bye Harry" said Sasuke running towards the door

"Bye Sasuke" said Harry

As they were walking home Itachi asked "So make any progress today"

"No" said Sasuke sadly

"Don't worry, when the time is right, it will activate" said Itachi

When they got home they saw Mikoto at the front door. "Itachi, Sasuke, I got some bad news. One of the police officers found your father dead in his study" said Mikoto

"What, how did it happen" yelled Sasuke

"They said he died of a heart attack" said Mikoto

"Who's going to lead the clan now" asked Itachi

"The council decided that I will until you are ready to take over Itachi" said Mikoto

"Alright" said Itachi

"_Wow the council actually did something smart for a change" he thought_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to gizzer18, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, risingsundynasty, Juliette Fox, Lord Magis, Raven Marcus, and Michael01 for your reviews.

* * *

Three years later

There was a flash of fire in the Hokage's office as Fawkes appeared with a letter in his mouth. "Is it that time already" asked Sarutobi

Fawkes nodded his head as Sarutobi pushed the intercom button. "Get me James Potter" said Sarutobi

A little while later there was a sight pop as James Potter appeared in the Hokage's office. "You called Hokage-sama"

"Yes, a letter has arrived for your son" said Sarutobi

"Harry's Hogwarts letter is here" said James excited

Sarutobi nodded his head as James looked over to Fawkes. "Hello Fawkes" said James as he walked over and got the letter

"Now have you come to a decision about if he is coming back or not" asked Sarutobi

"Yes, Harry would like to come back and be a Konoha Shinobi" said James

"I'm assuming you have a way of explaining his absence then" asked Sarutobi

"Yes" said James

"What is it then" asked Sarutobi

"Have two more students from his class go to Hogwarts with him" said James

"Explain" commanded Sarutobi

"You can tell everybody that they are graduating early and I will be taking them on a special training mission as their Jounin-sensei" explained James

"That could work" said Sarutobi

"I gather you already have two in mind" he asked

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga" said James

"Why them" asked Sarutobi wide eyed

"You know Hiashi would jump at any chance for someone else to train his 'weak' daughter who I think isn't weak. She just needs confidence in herself and her abilities which she won't get with her family always belittling her. A year away from that and in the constant presence of Naruto will definably bring up her confidence high enough to reach her full potential" explained James

"You do have a point there" said Sarutobi sighing

"Now why Naruto" he asked

"I can teach him a way to easily control Kyubi's chakra" said James

"How" asked Sarutobi shocked

"By becoming it" said James smirking

"WHAT" screamed Sarutobi?

"How is that possible" he yelled

James just stood there smirking and an instant later a proud looking stag was standing in James' place. The stag walked up to the Hokage's desk as Sarutobi reached out a hand and touched it feeling it was real. He then put his hand into a hand sign and said "Kai" hoping to dispel the genjutsu

He saw that the stag was still there so he tried sending out a chakra pulse this time and still nothing happened. James reappeared where the stag was smirking as Sarutobi asked "What was that"

"That was an Animagus transformation" said James

"What" asked Sarutobi?

"It an ability that you can learn that allows you to transform into an animal" said James

"It's a literal transformation not a genjutsu like the henge" he added

"How does it work" asked Sarutobi interested

"You drink a potion that reveals your animal to you and then you learn everything you can about that animal. Once you know the animal inside and out you start practicing transforming a part of your body into the animal's part one at a time until you can fully transform. Once you reach that point you just work doing it faster and faster until you can do instantly like me" James explained

"One of the downsides is that you can't choose what animal you can transform into. The animal you get is a personification of your personality" he continued

"With Kyubi being inside Naruto it would override whatever animal Naruto would've had" he finished

"How do we know Kyubi won't take control once Naruto transforms" asked Sarutobi

"Because he won't be transforming into Kyubi, he will be transforming into his version of Kyubi. Instead of red fur he would most likely have blonde or golden fur" said James

"What do you mean by that" asked Sarutobi

"What you look like when you transform is what you would have looked like if you were born as that animal. And the main part that separates this from a transfiguration is that while Naruto's body will be different, his mind is still the same. Since the seal keeps both minds separate, Kyubi can't take over" explained James

"Ok I can understand that, but how will it help him learn to control its chakra better" asked Sarutobi

"Well once you complete the transformation for the first time you gain some of the animal's benefits. Like for an example, a person who's a bird Animagus would gain better eyesight. So after being in Kyubi's body Naruto would better understand how to access and use its power better" said James

"Alright I will go along with you idea" said Sarutobi as Fawkes disappeared

He returned a few minutes with two letters in his beak. "Thank you Fawkes" said James taking the letters as Fawkes disappeared

He looked at the letters and saw they were addressed to Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Namikaze. "Namikaze" said James

"He's Minato's son" yelled James

"Why didn't I see it? He looks just like him" said James

"How does he know that" asked a shocked Sarutobi

"Only three people knows who Naruto's father is, myself included" he added

"He doesn't. The letters are charmed to write themselves" said James

"They are charmed to be addressed to the child's birth name" he added

"Where did Uzumaki come from then" he asked

"That was his mother's clan name" said Sarutobi

"I'm guessing Naruto doesn't know who is parents are" said James

Sarutobi nodded his head. "I'm going to have to tell him then" said James

"Couldn't we just change his last name to Uzumaki" asked Sarutobi

"No" said James

"Even if we did change it, he would still be called Namikaze when he's called to be sorted. And there is no way we can change that list" he explained

"Alright you can tell him his heritage only after they pass their Genin exam tomorrow. But make sure to stress how important it is to keep it a secret" said Sarutobi

"Yes sir" said James

"Report back here tomorrow morning to give them their Genin exam" commanded Sarutobi

"Yes sir" said James as he left with a pop

Sarutobi left shortly after James heading towards the academy.

In a classroom in the academy Iruka was lecturing his class when the door opened and the Hokage walked though. "Hokage-sama what seems to be the problem" asked Iruka

"There is no problem. I'm just here to make an announcement and observe the class" said Sarutobi

"It has been decided that three students from this class will graduate early and form a team to go on a special training trip. I will be observing your class to see who will have the honor of being a part of this team" he announced

The class broke into murmurs and several thought were flying though peoples' heads. _"Mom and dad said my Hogwarts letter should be coming soon. I wonder if this has something to do with it" thought Harry_

"_I have to get on this team. I can get out of this village and get stronger at the same time" thought a determined Naruto_

"_Father is going to be mad I didn't get on this team. Who would pick someone like me anyway" thought a depressed Hinata_

At the end of the day right after the final bell the Hokage got up and announced his decision. "I have chosen the three that will form the team. Those three are to report to my office tomorrow morning at eight o'clock to meet their Jounin-sensei who will give then their Genin exam" announced Sarutobi

"The three I have chosen are Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Harry Potter" he continued

"_YES" shouted an excited Naruto in his mind_

"_I actually got on it" thought an excited Hinata_

"_I'm on the same team as Naruto-kun" she thought blushing madly and barely stopping herself from fainting_

"_Looks like I was right" thought Harry_

"Why wasn't Sasuke-kun on the team" shouted one of the girls

"That would unbalance the team with two Uchiha and one Hyuga" said Sarutobi

At he looks he got from most of the girls in the class he said sighing "Need I remind you that Mr. Potter is an Uchiha"

That quieted down some of the girls but another one said "Sasuke-kun is a much better Uchiha than he is"

"_Stupid fan-girls" thought Sasuke angrily_

"My decision is final" Sarutobi stated firmly before leaving

At night during dinner at the Potters, Harry asked "Did my Hogwarts letter come today"

"Why do ask Harry" asked James

"Well the Hokage came into our classroom today and said he was picking three students to go on a special training trip. I figured that must have been the cover story you came up with for me going to Hogwarts" said Harry

"That's right" said James

"So you were the one who picked them and not the Hokage" asked Harry

"Yep, I thought it would do both of them good to get out of the village for a while" said James

"So when do I get my letter" asked Harry excitedly

"You will get it when you pass you Genin exam tomorrow" said James

"But just to let you know, no matter what happens tomorrow, you are still going to Hogwarts. It will be just with or without Naruto and Hinata" he said

"Alright" said Harry

At the Hyuga clan house, Hinata was about to tell her father what happened today after dinner. "Father" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Hiashi

"The Hokage came to our class today and picked three students to go on a special training trip. I was chosen as one of them and have to go to the Hokage tower tomorrow morning for my Genin exam" said Hinata

"Very well, you will pass that exam tomorrow, is that clear" said Hiashi very sternly

"Yes father" said Hinata meekly

"Good, you can have the night off to rest for tomorrow" said Hiashi turning his attention away for her

"Yes father" said Hinata as she got up and bowed before leaving the room


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone for your reviews. There were so many I couldn't write everyone down.

* * *

At eight o'clock the next morning the three would be Genins arrived at the Hokage's office to see the Hokage and their new sensei James Potter. "Welcome, I glad to see you made it on time" said Sarutobi

"Your new sensei will explain the Genin exam he has for you" he said

"Your exam is simple. All three of you have to learn and be able to perform the jutsu on this scroll before the day is over" said James

"To pass all three of you have to perform the jutsu before me and the Hokage adequately" he said

"The reason for this is to see how well you work together and the jutsu you will learn will be very helpful on our training mission" he explained

"Are you ready" he asked

"Yea" cheered Naruto as Harry and Hinata nodded their heads

"Follow me then" said James as he led them out of the Hokage's office

He led them to one of the training fields and said "Once all three of you can perform it, return to the Hokage's office to show us"

He gave the scroll to Harry and left with a small pop. "What was that? It wasn't a Shunshin" asked Naruto

"_I knew Naruto was smarter than he let on" thought Harry_

"That was a technique from our homeland called Apparition" said Harry

"So what do we have to learn" asked Hinata

Harry opened the scroll and read it out loud. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said Harry

"Great, we're going to fail" said Naruto sighing

"No we are not" said Harry

"But I stink at Bunshin jutsus" said Naruto

"At the regular one you might, but this one is perfect for you" said Harry

"How so" asked Naruto

"You have too much chakra to control to get it into the small amount needed for the normal Bunshin jutsu, but this one requires a lot of chakra" explained Harry

"It splits your chakra evenly among how many Bunshins you make. But this makes it dangerous since if you make too many you would die of chakra depletion" he continued

"So with my large chakra reserves I can make a lot with no sweat" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Harry

"Awesome" cheered Naruto

"What did sensei mean by helping us with our training" asked Hinata

"It says that whatever the Bunshin learns the creator will when dispelled" said Harry

"Cool" said Naruto

"Let's get to work" he shouted

After a couple of hours all three of them have learned it. Naruto learned it first and Harry and Hinata learned it shortly afterwards with the help of their doujutsu. Harry copied it but still worked on it till Hinata was finished since he didn't like to just copy stuff. Hinata saw how the chakra flowed when Naruto used it and tried to copy it until she preformed it as well. "We did it" cheered Naruto

"Let's go show the Hokage" said Harry as they left

In the Hokage's office James and Sarutobi were watching them on the Hokage's crystal ball. "Looks like they did it" said Sarutobi

"I knew they would" said James

"Now for the second part" he said

Naruto, Harry, and Hinata came into the Hokage's office as Sarutobi asked "Have you learned it"

"Yes" said Naruto

"Please show me" said Sarutobi

There were three shouts of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and two Harrys and Hinatas appeared in a puff of smoke along with ten Narutos

"_We need to work on his chakra control" thought James_

"Congratulations, you all pass your exam" said Sarutobi as he threw three hitai-ates at them

All three caught them and put them on. Naruto and Harry put them around their foreheads while Hinata put it around her neck. "Good, now follow me and I will explain what we will do on our training mission" said James as he left the Hokage's office

He led them to an out of the ways training grounds and took out his wand and cast privacy wards around them. Naruto and Hinata were confused as to why their sensei was waving a very nice looking stick around. While Harry gave his full attention to his father knowing that whatever he was about to say was very important. "What did you do" asked Naruto

"I made it so nobody will be able to hear what we're about to say" said James as he put his wand away

"Because before we go on this training trip I have to tell you two S-ranked secrets" he continued

"That have to do with Naruto" he finished pointing at Naruto

"Me" said Naruto stuttering a little

"Yes" said James

"The first secret is know by all the adults in the village" he continued

"It's that Kyubi wasn't killed, it was sealed inside you" he stated

Naruto got a surprised look on his face before he looked down and mumbled "So that's why everybody hates me. It's because I'm a demon"

Hinata who had a shocked look on her face instantly hugged Naruto and said in a strong and clear voice "No you're not! You're still Naruto-kun, the person who never gave up no matter what happened and who I look up to" while mumbling the last part

"_Hinata" thought Naruto as he looked up at her_

"Thank you Hinata-chan" he said returning the gesture

Hinata let go blushing madly and poking her index fingers together while thinking _"He called me –chan"_

Harry just smiled at the scene already knowing about Kyubi having figured it out some time ago. "Now the next secret is more important that the last one. Before this team was formed only two people knew" said James

"They were the Sandaime Hokage and one of his students, the Gama Sennin" he said

"_Why are we being told such a well kept secret? What does it have to do with Naruto" they all thought_

"It's about whom Naruto's parents are" said James

All three of them had a surprised look on their faces while Naruto also had a hopeful look. _"I will finally know who my parents are" thought Naruto happily_

"Now the reason this was kept such a closely guarded secret was that your parents made a lot of enemies and if they found out they had a child, you would have more people after you than you already have" explained James

"Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, which is where your clan name came from. She died after giving birth to you" he continued

"Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage" he finished

Naruto had a real smile on his face. At first he was angry that his father was the one who did this to him. But then he put himself in his father's shoes and thought about it. He couldn't ask for another person's child when he had his own. _"I will make you proud mom and dad" Naruto thought with a determined look in his eye_

"_Naruto-kun is the Yondaime's son!? Then there isn't anything father can have against him now" thought Hinata happily_

Harry look at Naruto and thought _"You know, now that I think about it, he does look a lot like the Yondaime"_

James was proud they were taking all the information well. "Congratulations on passing the second part of the test" said James

"WHAT" shouted Naruto and Harry?

"What do you mean second part" asked Harry

"Was that all a lie" asked Naruto looking down

"No that was all the truth. What I was testing was to see how well you handle sensitive information. And you all did very well" said James

"What would have happened if we didn't" asked Naruto

"I would have erased your memories of this entire conversation" said James

"Although I don't know if Kyubi would let me do that or not" he said thinking out loud

"But that doesn't matter since you passed" he said

"But why test us like that" asked Naruto

"Because you will be learning a lot of information that mostly only me, my wife Lily, and my son Harry know" said James

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widen as James casts muggle and magical repelling wards around the area and took out a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it and put it on the ground and said "This is how the world really looks"

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes ran over the map mouths dropping at the size of it. "The Elemental Countries are somewhere around here in the Pacific Ocean" said James pointing at a point in the Pacific Ocean

"The place we are going is our home country of England here" he said pointing at England

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes went from the Pacific Ocean to England and Naruto asked "How are going to travel such a large distance"

"Don't worry, you will find out tomorrow" said James

"Last thing to do is give you these" he said handing out three envelopes

"YEA" cheered Harry as he took his and opened it

"What are these" asked Naruto looking at his envelope

"Those are acceptance letters to the school you will be going to" said James

"WHAT" screamed Naruto?

"_Great, out of one school and into another" he thought_

"But I thought you would be training us sensei" asked Hinata

"Well that is just a cover so Harry can go to Hogwarts and still come back here" said James

"So you are just using us" said Naruto angrily

"No I'm not. I picked you both for you benefit as well. You both will learn a brand new way of using chakra and a way of controlling Kyubi's chakra" said James

"What do you mean" asked Naruto

"Well everything I have done today I did with magic. This is what people in the outside world call chakra. We control it with this" said James taking out his wand

"A stick" said Naruto incredulously

"It's not a stick" yelled James

"A nice looking stick then" said Naruto

James just ignored Naruto and went on explaining. "This is a wand. It draws out your chakra and molds it into the spell you want" explained James

"How is that going to help with Kyubi" asked Naruto

"This won't since it is a tool like a weapon. I going to teach all of you a special technique that will help you with Kyubi" said James

"What is it" asked Naruto happily

"This" said James

In an instant he turned into a stag. "A Henge" said Naruto looking down

"We get to become Animagus" cheered Harry happily

"What" asked Naruto looking at Harry?

"Animagus is where you can transform into an animal at will. It isn't a Henge because right now he really is a stag. But one of the downsides is that you can't choose the animal your transform into. The animal you get is based off your personality" said Harry

The stag nodded his head as it changed back. "That is correct" said James

"_So I will learn to control Kyubi's chakra by becoming Kyubi" thought Naruto_

"_I will probably become something useless" thought Hinata looking down_

"_We really need to work on her self confidence" thought James looking at Hinata_

"But won't that defeat the purpose of the seal" asked Naruto

"No you won't be transforming into the Kyubi but a Kyubi. You will become what you would have looked like if you were Kyubi" said James

"So this isn't a way for Kyubi to get out" asked Naruto

"No you will be in complete control the entire time" said James

"That's good" said Naruto

"If there isn't anything else, then I will see you tomorrow morning after breakfast at the village gates" said James

"And make sure you bring those letters" he added as he took Harry's hand and disappeared with a pop

"See you tomorrow Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he left

"Good bye" said Hinata after he left

That night at dinner Hiashi saw the hitai-ate around his eldest daughter's neck and said "I see that you passed"

"Yes father" said Hinata

"Very good, try not to bring you team down too much" said Hiashi

"Yes father" said Hinata looking down

When Naruto went to sleep that night he woke back up in a sewer. _"Where am I" thought Naruto_

He was a red light coming from one of the tunnels and figured out where he is. "My mind is a sewer" shouted Naruto

"I better go see what Kyubi wants" he said to himself as he walked towards the light

After walking for a while he came to a large room with a huge cage in front of him. The doors were locked with a piece of paper with a seal on it. Two red eyes opened up and said **"I'm glad I could finally contact you kit"**

"What do you mean finally contact" asked Naruto

"**Part of the seal was that I couldn't contact you until you knew of me" said Kyubi**

"Oh" said Naruto

"**I brought you here to talk about some issues" said Kyubi**

"What issues" asked Naruto

"**First being that you drop your mask and tell your mate your feelings when you leave this village" said Kyubi**

"You know I can't do that" yelled Naruto

"**But there will be no reason to hide where you're going since nobody will know" said Kyubi**

"Fine, I will drop my mask. But how can you expect me to tell Hinata how I feel right of the bat when I barely spent any time with her" said Naruto

"**I will accept that, but you will tell her before you return here" said Kyubi**

"Alright" said Naruto

"**Good" said Kyubi**

"**The next thing is you are probably wondering if I know anything about what your sensei talked about today" asked Kyubi**

"Yes" said Naruto

"**The only thing I know about is the barrier. It was designed to keep out anyone who didn't belong here. The best way to prove you belong here is to show off your bloodline" said Kyubi**

"So you don't know about the other stuff" asked Naruto

"**No" said Kyubi**

"**But that Animagus technique is intriguing to me" he said**

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about" asked Naruto

"**No" said Kyubi**

"Then good night" said Naruto as he faded from his mind


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to Goldenfightergirl, Lin Tenshi Uzamaki, Haru Inuzuka, brighteyes343, godzillahomer, Battenfield, and Oraman Asturi for your reviews.

* * *

The next morning after having breakfast, Naruto and Hinata met with their third teammate and sensei at the village gates. "You got everything" asked James

"Yes" said Naruto and Hinata

"Let's go then" said James

They went though the village gates and out of the village. Once they were far enough away James brought his team to a stop. He then took out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto saying "Put these clothes on"

Naruto caught the scroll smiling and ran behind a tree. He came back a few minutes later wearing a black shirt with black ANBU style pants. He had his old jumpsuit hanging over his arm. "You can keep the scroll since it has six more sets of that outfit" said James

"Thank you" said Naruto with a true smile on his face

Hinata started blushing at Naruto's new look as James banished Naruto's old jumpsuit away. After waiting around for a bit, Naruto was going to ask what they were waiting for when they was a 'pop' and a red haired woman appeared. "Hey mom" said Harry

"This is my wife Lily, she will be coming with us today" said James

"Why" asked Naruto

"We are going to get your supplies for school" said James

"But I don't have any money" said Naruto

"I didn't bring any" said Hinata

"I am going to be paying for it all" said James

Naruto's eyes widen as he asked "Are you sure"

"Yes" said James

"How are we going to get there" asked Hinata

"You take Lily's hand and I will take Naruto's and you will find out" said James

Hinata slowly took Lily's hand as Naruto took James'. Then James, Lily, and Harry disappeared with a 'pop'. They reappeared at a dock as Naruto yelled out "WHAT WAS THAT"

"That was apparition" said James

"It felt like I was being squeezed though a small tube" said Naruto

"That's what apparition feels like" said James

"You will get used to it after a while" he added

As Lily was trying to calm Hinata down Naruto asked "Are we in your homeland now"

"No" said James

"We are still in the Elemental Countries" he said

"We have to get passed the barrier first before we go there" he explained

Once Lily got Hinata to calm down they went into the building near the dock. Inside the man at the counter said "What do you want"

"Five tickets to Diagon Ally please. Two adults, three children" said James

"Here you go" said the man handing over five tickets

"Just give them to the boat owner" he said

"Thank you" said James

They went outside and to one of the boats. James handed over the tickets to the owner who said "Diagon Ally"

"Yes" said James

"Get in then" said the owner

Everyone got into the boat and they left. Once they got near the barrier the owner called out "Make sure you are all touching the portkey because it will activate once we pass the barrier"

All five of them touched the portkey and they disappeared once they went though the barrier. They reappeared at the portkey point in Diagon Ally with Naruto and Hinata barely standing on their feet. "Are all magic transportation jutsu like this" asked Naruto

"Pretty much" said James

"Oh great" sighed Naruto

"Let's go, our first stop is Gringotts" said James

"What is that" asked Naruto

"Our bank" said James

They made their way though Diagon Ally to Gringotts. When they got there Hinata asked stuttering "What are those"

"Goblins" said James

"They run the bank" he said

They went inside and up to one of the tellers. "What do you want" asked the goblin

"I would like to talk to the Potter family accountant" said James

"Key" said the goblin

James hands over his main vault key and the goblin inspects it. "Yes Lord Potter" said the goblin handing back the key

"Right this way" he said leading them away from the counter

He led them though the corridors before stopping at a door. "Here you go Lord Potter" said the goblin

"Thank you" said James

James opened the door and they all went inside. "Ahh Lord Potter, how may I help you today" asked the accountant when he saw them

"I would like the status of my accounts and three money bags connected to my vault" said James

"Right away Lord Potter" said the accountant

The goblin left and came back a few minutes later with three money bags and a file. "Here are the money bags you requested. They are all connected to your vault. Just think the amount you want and it will appear in the bag. Just put a drop of blood on it and it will only work for the owner" explained the accountant

"As for your accounts, there have been no major changes or problems with it since you left" he said

"Thank you" said James

He led everybody out of the accountant's office and back to the lobby. Once there he gave a money bag to Harry, Naruto, and Hinata. "You are giving me access to your money" asked Naruto shocked

"Of course, you are going to need it while you are here" said James

"Are you sure you have enough" asked Naruto

"I come from a very old and rich noble clan. So don't worry about money while you are here" said James

"Thank you" cried Naruto giving James a hug

"You're welcome" said James returning the gesture

Once Naruto let go, the three Genin took out a kunai and slit their finger allowing some blood to fall on the money bags. The bags glowed when the blood touched them before going back to normal. They then put their kunai and money bags away and followed James and Lily out of the bank. Outside James said "Be right back" and disappeared

"Where did James-sensei go" asked Hinata

"Probably to the Quidditch store to get the new broom" said Lily sighing

"Quidditch" asked Hinata confused

"Don't worry, you will find out what it is soon enough" said Lily

She led the three Genin to the trunk store and went inside. Inside the clerk asked "How may I help you today"

"I need three two compartment trunks with auto-shrink and anti-theft charms" said Lily

"Coming right up" said the clerk

He went into the back and came back a few minutes later with three trunks floating behind him. "Here you go" said the clerk

"Thank you" said Lily paying for the trunks

She then turned to the Genin and said "Each of you take one and tell it to shrink"

They did as they were told and Naruto and Hinata watched in amazement as the large trunk shrunk down to fit in the palm of their hands. She then led them out of the store and down the street to Madam Malkin's for their robes. They left some time later with their robes and Naruto complaining about how were they suppose to fight in them and Hinata was blushing madly about what the seamstress said about her.

James then appeared next to Lily saying "I'm back"

"Did you buy a new broom" asked Lily

"No" said James

"You didn't" said Lily shocked

"I bought four" exclaimed James

"_I should have known" thought Lily while palming her face_

"You got ones for us too" asked Harry

"Of course" said James

"No students of mine are going to Hogwarts without knowing how to fly" he said

"Fly" asked Naruto

"Yes" said James

"How" asked Naruto

"You will find out when we get back to the village" said James

"I also bought a tent for us to use when we go on missions during the summer" he said

"How big did you get it" asked Lily?

"Four bedrooms, two baths, along with a kitchen and dining room" said James

"How does all that fit in a tent" asked Naruto

"Magic" said James smirking

They then proceeded to get the rest of their supplies along with some that James and Lily added, like _Quidditch through the Ages _and _Hogwarts: a history_. Once they were done James said "Now for the most important part, your wand"

He led the group to Ollivander's and went inside. "Ah Lord Potter, how nice to see you again" said Ollivander when he saw them

"I see that you have reawakened your Uchiha blood and that your son has it as well" he said

"_How does he know that" thought James_

"I see we have a Hyuga with us as well" said Ollivander

Hinata hid behind Naruto as his eyes gain a red tint and his fingernails grew sharper. _"Very interesting" thought Ollivander_

"Who wants to go first" asked Ollivander

"I do" said Harry

After trying out a lot of wands he finally found his, Holly and Phoenix feather eleven inches. "Very curious" said Ollivander

"What is" asked Harry

"I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter and it just so happen that the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one more" said Ollivander

"_I am getting a bad feeling about this" thought Harry_

"It just so happens that you were destined for this wand while its brother gave you your scar" said Ollivander

"_Oh great" thought Harry_

"Now who wants to go next" asked Ollivander

"I do" said Naruto

After trying some wands Ollivander thought _"Maybe 'that' wand will work"_

He went into the back of the store and came back with a dusty old box. "Try this one" said Ollivander

Naruto felt a rush of chakra when he touched the wand. He then swiped it releasing red sparks and a roar was heard. "I was right" said Ollivander

"About what" asked Naruto

"That wand is made from rare ingredients. It is Elder and Kitsune hair, nine inches" said Ollivander

"_Figures" thought Naruto_

"Now how about Miss Hyuga" said Ollivander

Hinata tried a lot of wands until she found hers that released a pure while light. "That is Holly and Unicorn hair, eight inches" said Ollivander

James paid for the wands and three holsters and they left the shop. They then went to Magical Menagerie as James said "This is our last stop"

"What are we getting here" asked Harry

"Your pets" said James

They went inside and there were two flashes of fire. A snow white phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder and a dark blue phoenix with white spots landed on Hinata's shoulder. "Where did you come from" asked Harry while petting the phoenix

"I see it happened again" said the store owner

"How much" asked James

"Nothing" said the owner

"This sometimes happens when a person with a pure heart comes here" he said

"_That is definitely Hinata" thought Naruto_

The store owner left and came back a few moments later with two packages. "Here you go; this is everything you will need to take care of them. Free of charge" said the store owner

"Thank you" said James

They left the store and James said "Well we will have an easier time getting home now"

"Why" asked Naruto

"Our new friends can take us there" said James

"Can you" asked Harry

The two Phoenixes took off from their new owner's shoulders and hovered in front of them. "Just hold on to their tail feathers" said James

Naruto and Hinata took hold of the dark blue Phoenix as James, Lily, and Harry took hold of the snow white one. They disappeared in two flashes of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I can't name them all.

* * *

There were two flashes of fire just out of sight range of the gates of Konoha as the two groups appeared. The two phoenixes landed on their new owner's shoulders as Hinata asked "Why didn't you get a pet Naruto-kun"

"It probably wouldn't have lasted that long in the village" said Naruto looking down

"You could have let it stay with us" said Harry

"Its ok" said Naruto looking up

"So what are going to be their names" asked Lily

Harry looked at his phoenix before saying "Yuki"

Hinata took a look at hers and said "Hoshi"

Both phoenixes let out a happy note and rub their heads against their owners. "Go on ahead to the village and make sure you are not seen by anyone" said James

Both phoenixes nodded before they took off. "I better get going as well" said Lily

"See you when you get home" she said giving both James and Harry a hug and a kiss

She then disappeared with a 'pop'. "Let's head back" said James

They went back to the village. Once inside they went to get something to eat. They stop at a BBQ place and got something to eat. While they were eating James said "We are all done for today"

"I want you to start reading the books you got and meet me tomorrow at the training grounds" he said

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded and finished eating before leaving. Naruto went back to his apartment and took out one of his books to read. Hinata went back to her clan compound and went to her room. She locked the door and window as Hoshi appeared in a flash of fire. She was glad that it was forbidden to use the Byakugan in the compound so she wouldn't have to explain this. She then took out one of books and started to read.

Sometime later she was called to dinner and she put her book away. Hoshi disappeared to wherever she found as her hiding place. After dinner Hinata brought Hanabi to her room. "What did you want to talk about" asked Hanabi

"I want to show you something" said Hinata

"But you have to keep it a secret from everybody including father" she said

"Alright" said Hanabi immediately nodding her head

Hinata smiled as she called "Hoshi"

In a flash of flames Hoshi appeared on her shoulder. "Wow" said Hanabi in awe

"This is my new friend Hoshi" said Hinata

"Hoshi this is my little sister Hanabi" she said

Hoshi let out a thrill as she took off and landed on Hanabi's shoulder. She then started rubbing her head against Hanabi's as she giggled. "Where did you find her" asked Hanabi while petting Hoshi

"At a marketplace my team went to today" said Hinata

Hoshi then took off from Hanabi's shoulder and landed somewhere in the room. "Thank you for showing me Hinata" said Hanabi

"Well I wanted to show you so you wouldn't get scared and attack Hoshi if she appears before you" said Hinata

Hanabi gave her sister a hug before she left her room.

The next day Naruto and Hinata met James and Harry at one of the training grounds. "Alright here is the schedule we will follow until we leave next month" said James

"Every morning we will train, then we will all go back to my house for lunch, then we will work on magic and general knowledge you need to know so you won't stick out like a sore thumb when you go to Hogwarts" he explained

"Why are we having lunch at your house" asked Naruto

"So you can get used to the food you are going to eat at Hogwarts" said James

Over the next month they trained getting their chakra control up to being able to walk on water which Hinata was a natural at. They also learned what they need to not stand out at Hogwarts and learned how to fly a broom which Harry and Naruto were a natural at.

Today was the last day in the village since they were leaving tomorrow. "Today is our last day before we leave and we won't be coming back until next summer" said James

"So I want to test your chakra affinities today" he said

"What do you mean" asked Hinata

"We are going to find out which element or elements you are best at" said James

He then handed each one of them a small piece of paper. "Just charge some chakra into these and we will find out" said James

Hinata charged some into hers and it became damp, Naruto charged some into his and it cut itself in half, and Harry charged some into his and it burnt and crinkled. "So Hinata has water, Naruto has wind, and Harry has fire and lighting" said James

"I expected the fire since all Uchiha have that, so the lighting must be your own" he said

After lunch James went and got some elemental scrolls for each of his students. "Here you go three jutsu scrolls and the basics of the elemental manipulation" said James handing over the scrolls

"Thank you James-sensei" all three of them said

Later on at the Hyuga clan compound during dinner Hinata said "Father"

"Yes" said Hiashi

"My team is leaving on our training trip tomorrow and won't be back until next summer" said Hinata

"Don't hold them back" said Hiashi

"I won't" said Hinata

As Hinata was getting ready for bed Hanabi came into her room. "So you are really leaving tomorrow" asked Hanabi

"Yes" said Hinata

Hanabi looked down as Hinata went over and hugged her. "Don't worry we can still send letters to each other with Hoshi" said Hinata

"Could I stay with you tonight" asked Hanabi

"Sure" said Hinata smiling

The next morning Naruto and Hinata met with James and Harry at the gate and they left the village. Once they were far enough away Yuki and Hoshi both appeared in a flash of flames. "London is the capital of my country and one of the world's major cities, so stay close to me" said James

All three of them nodded as they all grabbed onto Yuki and Hoshi and disappeared in a flash of flames. They appeared in alley near Kings Cross Station. "Go to Hogwarts and find a place to live while there" said James

Both Yuki and Hoshi nodded and disappeared in two flashes of flames. "Stay close" said James

He led them out of the alley and into the station. All three Genin looked around in wonder as James led them to barrier between nine and ten. "All you have to do is walk thought the that barrier to get to Platform 9 ¾ to get to the Hogwarts Express" said James pointing at the barrier

"It's some form of genjutsu" said Harry

"Yes" said James

"It is to keep out the civilians" he said

"Just follow me" he said

He walked right up the platform and walked right through it. Their eyes widen before they quickly followed after him. They came onto a platform that was full of people and saw a big scarlet train. James turned to them and took out two scrolls. He handed them to Harry saying "One of them contain instructions on how to get to a place you can train without anybody seeing you. The other has details on an item I want you to find"

"We will find it" said Naruto

"I know you will" said James

"Now get going and remember to keep up your training. We will start doing missions when you get back" he said

All three of them nodded their heads and went towards the train as James disappeared with a 'pop'. Hinata stayed close to Naruto as all three of them got on the train. They walked down the corridor until they found an empty compartment and went inside. Naruto and Hinata sat down on one side while Harry sat on the other. "So what did James-sensei want us to find" asked Naruto

Harry took out the scroll and read it. "He wants us to find a map of Hogwarts that he made with his friends when they went there" said Harry

"That will be useful" said Naruto

"Where do we look" asked Hinata

"He said that traitorous rat got caught with it and it was taken. So we should find it in the caretaker's office. If it isn't there look for any pranksters since they might have it since that is what they used it for" explained Harry

"Your father was a prankster" exclaimed Naruto

"Yes" said Harry as he put the scroll away

"He and his friends were known as the Marauders. They were an infamous group of pranksters while they were at school" he said

The train then started shaking as it left the station. Sometime later the door opened revealing a red haired boy. "Can I sit here" he asked

"Sure" said Harry

The boy came in and sat across from Naruto. "I'm Ron Weasley"

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Harry Potter"

"Really" said Ron surprised

"Yes" said Harry

Ron opened his mouth to asked something but Harry beat him to it saying "Yes I have it"

Ron closed his mouth and looked around and saw all three of them wearing headbands. "What are the headbands for" asked Ron

"They signify that we are adults in the eyes of our village" said Naruto

"Where is it" asked Ron

"That is on a need to know basis" said Harry

"And you don't need to know" said Naruto

"Fine" huffed Ron turning away

Sometime later the door opened again revealing a lady pushing a trolley full of candy. "Anything off the trolley" asked the lady

"I'm fine" said Ron holding up some sandwiches

"What do you have" asked Harry

"I have Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Liquorice Wands, and Chocolate Frogs" said the lady

When Hinata heard the last one she shot forward and said "I will have all the Chocolate Frogs"

"Alright" said the lady

Hinata paid for her chocolate and came back arms full of it. She sat back down putting the chocolate beside and starting eating it. Naruto and Harry bought some candy as well and started eating it. Ron kept looking at the chocolate until Hinata glared at him with her Byakugan active. Ron immediately turned away and started eating his sandwiches quietly. Once Hinata was done she started licking her fingers. "Wow Hinata, I never seen this side of you before" said Naruto

Hinata's eyes widen at what she just did as she blushed heavily and looked down poking her finger together. "I really like chocolate but father never lets me have any" said Hinata

"Well I know what to get you for Christmas" said Harry

"Aren't you going to look at the cards" asked Ron not scared anymore when Hinata went back to her shy self

"What cards" asked Naruto

"Every Chocolate Frog comes with a Famous Witch or Wizard card" said Ron

"No" said Hinata

"Can I look" asked Ron

"Sure" said Hinata

Ron went over and started tearing though the boxes looking at the cards as Hinata moved closer to Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were so many I can't name them all.

* * *

Ron finished looking though the chocolate frog boxes as the door opened again. This time it was a girl with bushy brown hair. "Have any of you seen a toad" asked Hermione

"A boy named Neville lost one" she said

"No" said Ron

"Fine" said Hermione

Sometime later the door opened again revealing three boys. There was a small blonde haired boy with two big boys behind him. "I heard that Harry Potter was suppose to be on the train" said Draco

Harry took out a senbon and knocked out Ron with it. "My name is Harry Uchiha"

Draco looked around and saw Hinata. He started walking towards her asking "Why don't you come with us"

Hinata got closer to Naruto as Draco reach out his hand to grab her. Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed Draco's and squeezed it. Draco screamed out in pain and looked at Naruto. He saw Naruto's blood red eyes as he growled "Leave"

He let go of Draco's hand and he ran out of the compartment followed by his two bodyguards. "Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"No problem Hinata-chan" said Naruto smiling

He then put his arm around her shoulders which caused her to blush madly. The door opened again as Hermione came back. "I thought I heard a scream" said Hermione

"You haven't been fighting have you" she said

"No" said Naruto

"Just aggressive negotiations" said Harry

Hermione just glared at them and said while leaving "You better change into your robes. We will be arriving soon"

Harry woke Ron up who asked "What happened"

"You decided to take a nap after looking the chocolate boxes" said Harry

"Oh yeah" said Ron

"We need to change into our robes" said Naruto

"Alright" said Ron

The three boys got their robes and went to the bathroom to change while Hinata changed in the compartment. The three boys came back after they were done and the train soon came to a stop. They left their compartment and got off the train. "First years over here" shouted Hagrid

They looked towards the voice and saw a large man standing near them. Once all the first years were around him he said "Follow me"

He led them down a narrow path to a small fleet of boats. "No more than four to a boat" said Hagrid

Naruto, Hinata, and Harry got into a boat followed quickly by Ron. Once everybody was in Hagrid yelled "FORWARD"

The small fleet started moving across the water. The first years soon got their first look at Hogwarts. "Wow" said Hinata in awe

"This is where we are going for the next seven years" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Harry

"Heads down" shouted Hagrid as they came to a cliff

Everyone ducked their heads down as they went into the cliff and arrived at a small harbor. "Everybody out" shouted Hagrid

Everybody got out and followed Hagrid up the steps to two large wooden doors. Hagrid banged on the doors and Professor McGonagall opened them. "The first years Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid" said McGonagall

"Follow me" she said

She led the first years into the castle and into a chamber off to the side of the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts" said McGonagall

"I will soon lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses" she said

She then explained the houses and the point system. After she finished she said "I shall return for you momentarily" said McGonagall

She then left as the first years started talking. "Did James-sensei tell you how we are sorted" asked Naruto

"No" said Harry

"He said it's tradition to find out for ourselves" he said

They then heard a scream and all three of them looked around for the source. Hinata was the one who found it and pointed up. They looked up and saw it was the ghosts. "It's just the ghosts" said Harry as he calmed down

"Ghosts" asked Naruto

"Yeah" said Harry

Soon after the ghosts left that Professor McGonagall came back in. "We are ready for your now" said McGonagall

She led them out of the chamber and into the Great Hall. Everyone looked around in awe as McGonagall led them to a stool with an old hat on it. Hinata looked up and saw the night sky. But she knew that couldn't be true. "Is that a Genjutsu" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Harry

"The ceiling is charmed to look like what it is outside" he said

They stopped in front of the hat and it began to sing. Naruto had to resist his reaction to throw a kunai at it. Once it was finished Professor McGonagall started calling out names. Soon she called out "Hinata Hyuga"

Everyone looked up at the foreign name and watched a shy girl walk up to the stool and sit down as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. _"Interesting" said a voice in Hinata's head_

Hinata's eyes widen and she sent a quick Juuken strike at the Sorting Hat. The hat screamed out as it was thrown to the floor. "Gryffindor" coughed out the hat

Everyone just stared at what Hinata did. She quickly ran to the Gryffindor table blushing at all the attention. Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and continued calling out names. She soon came to "Naruto Namikaze"

Everyone started paying close attention wondering what this foreign kid would do. Naruto walked up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and appeared in his mindscape. "This has never happened before" said the Hat

"**BEGONE" yelled Kyubi**

The hat was blown off Naruto's head with it yelling "GRYFFINDOR"

Naruto got off the stool and sat down next to Hinata at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall walked up to the Professor's table and picked up the Sorting Hat. She then walked back to the stool and continued to call out names. She soon came to the one everybody was waiting for "Harry Potter"

Everybody leaned forward to look at him as he walked up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice. _"Where should I put you" said the hat_

"_Place me with my friends" said Harry_

"_You're the reason there here" shouted the hat_

"_No" said Harry_

"_It was my dad's idea" he said_

"_I should have known" said the hat_

"_Then there is only one place for you" it said_

"Gryffindor" it shouted

The Gryffindor table started cheering as Harry took off the hat and joined them sitting on the other side of Hinata.

After the Sorting was over, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool away. Professor Dumbledore got up and said "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Let the feast begin" he proclaimed

A ton of food appeared on the tables and everyone starting eating. A ghost appeared near the table saying "Welcome to Gryffindor"

"Who are you" asked Naruto

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington"

"I am the resident ghost of Gryffindor tower" he said

"I know who you are" said Ron

"You are Nearly Headless Nick" he said

"Nearly Headless" said Hermione

"How can you be nearly headless" she asked

"Like this" said Nicholas

He flipped his head onto his shoulder and showed it was only hanging on by a couple pieces of skin. Everyone's eyes widen at that as Nicholas put his head on right. "I hope you can help Gryffindor win the House Cup this year" said Nicholas

"Slytherin has won for the last six years" he said

"_Dad won't like that" thought Harry_

While everyone was eating Harry looked up at the head table. He saw someone he didn't want to see. "Uh oh" said Harry

"What is it" asked Naruto

Harry discreetly pointed at Snape and said "That guy went to school with my dad and they hated each other"

"You think he pass it on to you" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Harry

After everyone was finished eating Dumbledore got up and said "Now that everyone has finished eating, I have some announcements"

"No one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest" he said

"No magic is allowed in between classes in the corridors" he said

"Quidditch trials will begin the second week of the term. Anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch" he said

"And finally, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to anyone who does not want to die a most painful death" he said

"_I wonder what that could be for" thought Naruto_

After that everyone started to leave the Great Hall. Percy led the Gryffindor first years to Gryffindor Tower. "All the paintings are moving" said Naruto looking around

"My dad told you about that and you saw the books" said Harry

"I didn't think he meant every single one" said Naruto

The group stopped as they saw a bunch of walking sticks floating in front of them. "Peeves" said Percy

"Show yourself" he shouted

Peeves appeared holding the walking sticks. "First years, what fun" shouted Peeves

He flew towards them only to be kicked by Naruto. He was sent though a wall making him drop the walking sticks. Everyone but Harry and Hinata was shocked at what happened. Percy quickly shook himself out of it and said "Let's get going"

He led them to a painting of a large lady wearing a pink silk dress. "Password" said the lady

"Caput Draconis" said Percy

The painting swung open revealing an entryway. They all went in and Percy said "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room"

"The boys dorm is up to your left and the girls dorm is up to your right" he said

Hinata followed behind the other girls into their dorms. Hinata opened her trunk and went to get her pajamas when she saw something on top of them. It was a plush fox with a note attached to it. She picked up the note and read it.

_I got this to keep you company while you are at Hogwarts._

_Lily_

Hinata smiled as she hugged the plushy before putting it on the bed. She then got ready for bed and went to sleep holding her plush fox.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

The next morning Hinata met up with Naruto and Harry and they went down to breakfast. Along the way everyone kept pointing and talking about them. "Let's pick up the speed a little" said Harry

The other two nodded and they disappeared in a burst of speed. They stopped at the Great Hall and sat down to have breakfast. During breakfast McGonagall handed out their schedules.

They enjoyed all their classes except for History of Magic which they thought the teacher made boring and Defense against the Dark Arts where Naruto thought something about the teacher was off.

It was now Friday and they were in Potions class waiting for Professor Snape. "Hinata" said Harry

"What is it" asked Hinata

"Do you have enough chakra to keep your Byakugan active during the whole class" asked Harry

"I think so" said Hinata

"Do it" said Harry

"I wouldn't put is past the Slytherins or Snape to try something" he said

Hinata just nodded her head.

Snape came into the classroom and started calling role. During that Hinata activated her Byakugan while Harry activated his Sharingan.

Snape flinched when he looked at Hinata's Byakugan and almost took a step back from Harry's Sharingan. To regain his composure he said "Harry Potter, our new celebrity"

"What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" he asked

"Draught of Living Death" said Harry

"Where would you find a bezoar" asked Snape

"In the stomach of a goat" said Harry

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane" asked Snape

"Nothing, they are the same plant also known as aconite" said Harry

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for showing off" growled Snape

He then stomped up to his desk and waved his wand at the board. "GET TO WORK" yelled Snape

Near the end of class Hinata saw that Neville's cauldron started shaking and tap Naruto and Harry on the legs. The three of them jumped up when Neville's cauldron exploded. "Idiot boy" shouted Snape

"Take him to the hospital wing" he said

Seamus took Neville out of the room towards the hospital wing. Snape then turned to Harry and asked "Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills"

"I was busy working on my own potion" said Harry

"But you knew when to get out of the way" said Snape

"Another ten points from Gryffindor" he said

Naruto started growling as Snape walked away.

After they left class Naruto said "We need to pull a prank on him"

"I will look in my father's journals for a good one" said Harry

That night after everyone went to sleep Naruto, Hinata, and Harry snuck out of Gryffindor Tower and made their way to Filch's office. Once they got there Harry said "Keep a look out Hinata"

Hinata nodded as Naruto and Harry went into Filch's office. They found where the confiscated items were and looked through them. "It's not here" said Harry

"Someone must have already found it and taken it" said Naruto

They came out of Filch's office where Hinata asked "Did you find it"

"No" said Harry

"Somebody must have already taken it" said Naruto

"Maybe it was Ron's older brothers Fred and George" said Hinata

"Why do you think that" asked Naruto

"Well, when Professor Dumbledore was listing the things we shouldn't do he was looking at them the whole time" said Hinata

"Great job Hinata-chan" said Naruto giving Hinata a hug

Hinata was blushing madly but still returned the hug. Harry was smiling as they let each other go. "How are we going to get it" asked Naruto

"I already have a plan" said Harry smirking

The next day Harry found Fred and George in the common room and said "I think you might have something that belongs to me"

"How could we have something of yours" asked Fred

"When you only been here a week" said George

"It is a certain map made by Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs" said Harry

"How do you know that" asked Fred

"Why do you think it is yours" asked George

"I am the heir of Prongs" said Harry

Both Fred and George gasped at that. "I will let you have a copy of my father's journals for the map" said Harry

Both Fred and George ran up to their dorm and ran back down with an old piece of paper in their hands. "Here" said Fred holding out the old piece of paper

Harry took the it and tapped it with his wand saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

But nothing happened. Harry started releasing killing intent while activating his Sharingan. "I do not like being tricked" growled Harry

"Where is it" he asked

"Here" stuttered George holding it out

Harry took it and activated it seeing it was the real map this time. "Thank you" said Harry

He then started to walk away. "What about the journals" shouted Fred?

"You weren't going to keep your end of the deal, so why should I" said Harry

"We were only messing with you" shouted George

Harry left the common room and went to go find Naruto and Hinata. He found them in one of the unused classrooms training. "Did you get it" asked Naruto seeing Harry

"Yes" said Harry holding it up

He laid it on a table and activated it. "Wow" said Naruto looking at it

"No wonder James-sensei asked us to find it" he said

"You can keep an eye on everyone in the castle with it" he said

"Sensei really made this as a student" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Harry

The next morning after breakfast the three of them left the Great Hall to find the training area James-sensei told them about. They went to the seventh floor and stopped in front of a tapestry of a guy trying to teach trolls to dance. "So where is this training area" asked Naruto looking around

"Dad said we have to walk past this tapestry three times thinking we need a place to train and a door will appear on the opposite wall" said Harry looking at the scroll

So Harry walked past the tapestry three times thinking _"We need a place to train"_

After Harry walked by the tapestry for a third time a door appeared on the opposite wall. Naruto opened the door and all three of them gasped. It looked like one of the training grounds from Konoha. There were tall trees, a lake off to the side and even posts set up for target and Taijutsu practice.

Both Harry and Hinata activated their Sharingan and Byakugan and looked around. "It's not a Genjutsu" said Harry

"I don't see any chakra" said Hinata

"It's real" said Naruto shocked

"How is that possible" he asked

"Magic" said Harry shrugging his shoulders

During the next week they found out that they would be having flying lessons with the Slytherins. "That is just asking for trouble" said Harry

After lunch they went down to the field where the others were near some old brooms. "Everyone stand by a broomstick" said Hooch

Once everyone did that Hooch said "Put your hand over the broomstick and say 'UP'"

Everyone did that and yelled "UP"

But the brooms only came up for Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and a few others. Hinata was smiling proudly at being one of the few to do it.

After everyone had their brooms in their hands Madam Hooch showed them how to ride them. She said she was impressed that Naruto and Hinata knew how to do it which caused Hinata's smile to brighten.

"On the count of three I want you to raise up a few feet and come back down" said Hooch

But before Madam Hooch started counting Neville shot into the air and started flying uncontrollability. "Get back here Mr. Longbottom" shouted Hooch

Harry shot into the air, grabbed Neville, and brought him back to the ground not hurt. "Excellent flying Mr. Potter" said Hooch

"See me after class" she said

After the lesson was over Madam Hooch took Harry to see Professor McGonagall. She knocked on the door and McGonagall answered asking "What is it Rolanda"

"I have found you a Seeker" said Hooch pointing at Harry

"Mr. Potter" asked McGonagall

"Yes" said Hooch

"He has clearly inherited his father's skill" she said

"That's because he wouldn't let us come until we knew how to fly" grumbled Harry

"You will need a broom then" said McGonagall

"Already have one" said Harry taking out his shrunken broom

"It figures your father would find a way to smuggle a broom in" said McGonagall

She told him when Quidditch practices were and he left.

That weekend the three of them snuck out of Gryffindor Tower when everyone was asleep. They went to the third floor corridor and stopped outside the door. "Take a look inside Hinata" said Harry

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She looked inside and let out a gasp as she started shaking. "What's the matter Hinata-chan" asked Naruto trying to calm her down

"There's a giant three headed dog in there" stuttered Hinata

"Anything else" asked Harry

"It's standing over a trap door that leads to a long shaft going down" stuttered Hinata as she turned off her Byakugan

Naruto held her as Harry said "That means it guarding something"

"But what" he asked


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to SimFlyer, Oraman Asturi, and WhiteElfElder for your reviews.

* * *

Time quickly flew by and it was soon time for Halloween. After Charms class Naruto, Hinata, and Harry heard Ron insult Hermione just for trying to help him. Naruto growled and punched Ron in the gut. "Don't insult people like that" growled Naruto

"Keep an eye on her Hinata" said Harry

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She followed Hermione to a girl's bathroom where she started crying. "She ran to one of the girl's bathroom crying" said Hinata

Hermione wasn't seen for the rest of the day. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast Harry said "I think we need to go get Hermione after the feast is over"

Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads at that as they entered the Great Hall.

While they were eating Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling "TROLL"

"Troll in the dungeons" he shouted

"Thought you ought to know" he said before he fainted

All the students started screaming as Dumbledore yelled "SILENCE"

"Prefects lead your houses back to your dorms" he said

"While the Professors will come with me to the dungeons to find the troll" he said

Percy instantly got and said "Everyone follow me and stick together"

"We need to find Hermione" whispered Harry

Naruto and Hinata nodded and all three of them quietly slipped away from the rest of the Gryffindors. "Lead us to her Hinata" whispered Harry

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan.

As she was leading them to the bathroom Hermione was in, she let out a horrified gasp. "What is it" asked Naruto

"The troll is heading towards Hermione" exclaimed Hinata

"We need to hurry" said Harry

They picked up the speed and arrived just before the troll could enter the bathroom. "Naruto go get Hermione" said Harry

Naruto nodded and ran into the bathroom. "I will distract it while you kill it Hinata"

Hinata nodded as Harry went through some hand signs. _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" thought Harry_

He took a deep breath before shooting out a ball of fire at the troll. The troll roared in pain when it was hit and its club was destroyed.

Hinata charged a lot of chakra into her hand and jumped up and struck the troll in the head killing it. She jumped back off the troll as it fell to the ground dead.

Naruto came out of the bathroom pulling Hermione along with him. "You did Hinata" exclaimed Naruto

Hinata blush a little as Harry said "Now let's get out of here before the Professors show up"

"Too late" said Hinata as she saw the Professors coming

The professors ran around the corner and saw the dead troll with Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Hermione surrounding it. "What is going on here" shouted McGonagall

"Ron insulted Hermione for trying to him in Charms class today" said Harry

"She ran crying to the bathroom and didn't show up for the rest of the day" he continued

"We were going to go get her after the feast but then Professor Quirrell came in yelling about the troll" he continued

"Hermione didn't know about the troll, so we went to go get her when we saw the troll heading towards her" he continued

"So Naruto went to go get Hermione while I distracted the troll and Hinata killed it" he finished

"Take 20 points each for rescuing a fellow student" said McGonagall

"Go back to your dorms now" she said

"Yes ma'am" said Harry

As they walked past the professors Naruto smelled blood and discreetly looked and saw it came from Snape who had a bloody leg.

On the way to their dorm Hermione asked "How did you kill the troll"

"Magic" said Harry

"But a troll's hide is resistant to magic" said Hermione

"That just means you just have to use more power than normal to kill it" said Naruto

Once Hermione left them when they got to the common room, Naruto pulled Hinata and Harry over to a corner to sit down. "I smelled blood and saw that Snape's leg was bloody" whispered Naruto

"Snape tried to get past that three headed dog" said Harry

Naruto nodded his head. "But we need more information before we jump to any conclusions" said Naruto

At the start of November it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry received a letter from Yuki saying that his parents were coming to watch the match.

When time for the match came, everyone went out to the stadium. Harry got changed into his Quidditch robes while Wood gave the team a pep talk. From the way the Weasley twins were acting, it was the same pep talk Wood gives before every game.

Both teams went out onto the field and the game began. Harry activated his Sharingan and started looking for the Golden Snitch. While he was looking for it, he kept breaking up the Slytherin's Chasers' plays.

Harry saw the Snitch and flew after it. But before he got a chance to get close to it, he had to dodge Marcus Flint who flew into his path. Once Harry righted himself again he saw that the Snitch was gone.

But before he could start looking for the Snitch again, his broom started shaking. Harry looked down and saw some foreign magic was messing with the magic of the broom. He channeled chakra into his broom to stay on as the shaking got worse.

In the stands everyone saw that there was something wrong with Harry's broom. "What's wrong with Harry's broom" asked Naruto

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around the stands. She saw that both Quirrell and Snape were using magic. But Quirrell was doing his best to hide he was using it. "Be right back" said Hinata as she disappeared

With James and Lily, Lily was clutching James' arm while asking "What is wrong with Harry's broom"

James activated his Sharingan and looked at Harry's broom. "Someone is cursing it" growled James

"Hopefully Hinata can find out who is doing it and stop them" he said

Hinata arrived at the professor's box and sent two quick Juken strikes at Quirrell and Snape. They both fell forward and crashed into the front of the box knocking them out.

The shaking stop and Harry started looking for the Snitch again. He saw it and dove down and caught it. "Gryffindor wins" shouted Hooch

Naruto and Hinata waited for Harry to come out of the locker room. When he did they went to where Harry's parents were. When they got there Lily engulfed Harry in a hug and cried "I so glad you are alright"

"Did you see who did it Hinata" asked James

"Yes" said Hinata

"Both Snape and Quirrell were using magic but Quirrell was doing his best to hide it" she said

"Snape was trying to protect Harry" said James shocked

"I think so but I didn't know for sure" said Hinata

"So I knocked both of them out" she said

"Good job Hinata" said James smiling

"Thank you Hinata" said Lily hugging Hinata

Hinata smiled a little as she snuggled into the embrace.

After Lily let go of Hinata, James said "Why don't you go back to your friends now and we will see you later"

"Alright" said Harry

After one more hug and a kiss from his parents they left Hogwarts.

Naruto, Hinata, and Harry went looking for Ron and Hermione, who somehow became friends after Ron apologized, and found them in Hagrid's hut. They went inside and Ron asked "Where were you"

"My parents wanted to make sure I was alright and hug me to death" said Harry

Ron nodded at that while Hermione said "It was Snape that was cursing Harry's broom"

"No it was Quirrell" said Hinata

"You're wrong" shouted Hermione

"I read all about curses and you have to maintain eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking" she said

"It's the same for counter curses" said Hinata

"But Quirrell wasn't doing anything" exclaimed Hermione

Hinata growled and activated her Byakugan glaring at Hermione. Hermione let out a small cry as she backed away from Hinata. "I can see the flow of magic inside a person's body, so I know when someone is using magic" said Hinata

"Both Snape and Quirrell were using magic but Quirrell was doing his best to hide it" she said

"Snape was protected Harry" shouted Ron

"Yes" said Hinata

"But that doesn't explain why he tried to get past that three headed dog" said Naruto

"How do you know about Fluffy" asked Hagrid

"Fluffy" exclaimed Naruto

"How do you know about him" asked Harry

"He's mine" said Hagrid

"I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" said Hagrid trailing off

"The what" asked Ron?

"Forget I said anything" said Hagrid

"But someone is trying to steal it" said Naruto

"You need to just forget all about it" said Hagrid

"What Fluffy is guarding is specifically between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel" he said

They all left Hagrid's hut soon after that.

Once Ron and Hermione left them, Naruto asked "Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is Harry"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember if he heard that name before. He finally remembered and said "Yes"

"What is the item" asked Naruto

"The Philosopher's Stone" said Harry

"It can turn lead into gold and create an elixir that can make the drinker immortal" he said

"As long as it is drunk at regular intervals" he added

"So either Snape or Quirrell want to steal it" said Naruto

"Snape might have been trying to protect it from Quirrell" said Hinata

"That is a possibility as well" said Naruto


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many that I couldn't name them all.

* * *

November past by and December came and it was soon time for Christmas. Naruto, Hinata, and Harry were staying at Hogwarts since they were supposed to be on a year-long training mission. They noticed that Ron and his brothers were staying as well. "Why aren't you going home" asked Harry

"My mom and dad took my little sister to Romania to visit my older brother Charlie" said Ron

"What about you" he asked

"Why are you staying here" he asked

"We live too far away to go home" said Naruto

On the morning of Christmas in the Gryffindor common room there were two bursts of fire. Yuki appeared with James and Lily and Hoshi appeared with Hanabi. "Why don't you go wake up your sister Hanabi" said James

"Alright" said Hanabi

She went up the girl's staircase and went into the first year's room. She saw her sister sleeping in bed holding a kitsune plushy. She silently giggled as she shouted "Wake up nee-chan"

Hinata shot up in bed and looked around the room. She saw Hanabi standing there giggling and shouted "Hanabi"

"What are you doing here" she asked

"Merry Christmas" exclaimed Hanabi hugging Hinata

Hinata returned it asking "How did you get here"

"Hoshi brought me" said Hanabi letting go

"Now get dressed and come downstairs so I can give you your present" she said as she left

Hinata quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

In the boy's dorm, James snuck up the stairs and into the first year's room. He saw Harry and Naruto sleeping in their beds and sent two streams of water at them. They woke up sputtering and saw James standing there with his wand out. "What was that for dad" shouted Harry

"You let your guard down" said James smirking

"_Why didn't you warn me Kurama" shouted Naruto in his mind_

_But all he got back was laughter in return._

"Get dressed and come downstairs" said James as he left

Harry and Naruto dried themselves off and got dressed before going downstairs.

When they got downstairs Lily gave all three of them a hug saying "Merry Christmas"

"What is going on here" asked Percy on top of the stairs

"Well since they couldn't come home for Christmas, we came to visit them" said James

"There is nothing in the rules against families coming to Hogwarts" said Lily

"Why are you here" asked James

"I would have thought that Molly would want all her children home for Christmas" he added

"Their parents took their youngest to visit their older brother Charlie in Romania" said Harry

"Ah" said James

After the Weasleys left they started handing out their presents. "Here you go nee-chan" said Hanabi giving Hinata a scroll

Hinata opened it and saw it had multiple scrolls sealed inside. "It's a copy of all our clan scrolls" said Hanabi

"I snuck them out and Mrs. Potter copied them for you" she said

"Thank you Hanabi" said Hinata hugging her

"Now you can show everyone how strong you are and stop holding back" said Hanabi returning it

"But I don't want to hurt you or make you get the Caged Bird seal" said Hinata

"If we tie when you get back maybe that will appease them for a while" said Hanabi

"That's a great idea" exclaimed Hinata

James gave Naruto a journal full of notes. "That contains everything you need to know about being an Animagus" said James

"I want all three of you to look over since I will give you the potion tomorrow" he said

"Alright" said Naruto

"Thank you" he said

James then gave a wrapped up package to Harry. "This is a family heirloom given the eldest child during their first Christmas at Hogwarts" said James

Harry opened it up and saw it was a cloak. "A cloak" said Harry confused

"Put it on" said James smirking

Harry put on the cloak and he disappeared. "I'm gone" shouted Harry

Hinata and Hanabi activated their Byakugan and still couldn't see Harry. "I can't see you even with my Byakugan" said Hinata

"Me neither" said Hanabi

"It's an Invisibility Cloak" said James

"Nobody will be able to see you when you have it on" he said

"But you have to be careful since people will still be able to touch and hear you" he added

"Thanks dad" said Harry taking the cloak off

After James and Lily hugged and kissed Harry goodbye and Lily hugged Naruto and Hinata, Yuki took them both back home. Hanabi stayed for the rest of the day to see more of Hogwarts.

The next day James came back and took the three of them to the Room of Requirements. Once inside James asked "Did all of you read over all the notes in the journal"

"Yes" said all three of them

"Good" said James

"You will learn this quicker than we did since you don't have to go look for the information without the professors knowing" he said

He gave each one of them a vial of potion and they all drank it. All three of them went into a trance for a while before they came out of it. "I looked like Kurama with blonde fur" said Naruto

"I take it that is Kyubi's name" asked James

"Yes" said Naruto

"I'm a phoenix" exclaimed Harry

"I figured you would be a fire natured animal" said James smiling

"I didn't see anything" said Hinata looking down

"WHAT" yelled James?

"That shouldn't be possible" he said

"You should have seen something" he said

"Everyone has an Animagus form" he said

"It can't be the potion since Lily made it herself and it came from the same batch as Harry's and Naruto's" he said

"I will have to talk to Lily about this" he said

Yuki appeared in a flash of fire and took James home.

"I should have known I would fail" said Hinata looking down

"You didn't fail" said Harry

"My parents will figure out what went wrong and fix it" he said

"I sure your form will be as strong and powerful as you are" said Naruto

"Really" asked Hinata looking up

"Yes" said Naruto nodding his smiling

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata smiling a little

A few days later Yuki appeared in front of Harry with a letter and a vial of potion. Harry took both of them and put the vial away before reading the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_We think we figured out what happened. Soul mates usually have the same Animagus forms. The reason Hinata couldn't see hers was because she needs Kurama's chakra in her system. She would get this when they bond._

_You need to get them to admit their feelings to each other and kiss so the bond can form. After this happens give her the potion and she should be able to see her form._

_Write back after Hinata sees her form._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

An idea on how to do this appeared in Harry's mind as he ran off to find Naruto and Hinata. Once he found them Naruto asked "Did your parents figure out what went wrong"

"Yes" said Harry

"What happened" asked Hinata

"I will explain once we get to our training area" said Harry

Once there were in the Room of Requirements Harry said "Hinata was missing something"

"That was why she couldn't see her Animagus form" he said

"What is it" asked Hinata

"How do we find it" asked Naruto

"You have to admit your feelings to each other and kiss" said Harry smirking

Both Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widen and they blushed at that.

"You can't come out until you do" said Harry disappearing in a puff of smoke

"_Naruto-kun has feelings for me" thought Hinata blushing madly_

"_Damn you Harry" shouted Naruto in his mind_

"_**Looks like he saved you the trouble of telling her yourself" said Kurama smirking**_

"_Shut up" shouted Naruto_

_All Kurama did was laugh._

"You have feelings for me" asked Hinata blushing

"Yes" said Naruto looking away blushing

"But what about Sakura" asked Hinata?

"That was just part of the mask I wore" said Naruto

"I picked the one girl I knew would never return my feelings no matter what I did" he said

"I did it to hide the feelings I had for the beautiful angel that graced our classroom" he said

Hinata blushed madly at hearing that.

"I hid it because I didn't want you to be attacked by your family and the village because of me" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata hugging Naruto

Naruto returned it holding her close to his body as Hinata snuggled into his embrace. Naruto slowly tilted Hinata's head up and kissed her. Hinata's eyes widen before they slowly closed and she returned it.

Red chakra exploded out of Naruto's body and swirled around them before going into Hinata's. The energy soon calmed down and formed into two cloaks around their bodies. Naruto had a nine tailed cloak while Hinata had an eight tailed cloak.


End file.
